Infiltration (Skyrim)
Objectives Begins outside Treva's Watch at Stalleo. #Use the backdoor to gain access to Treva's Watch #Use the lever to open the gate to Treva's Watch. #Meet up with Stalleo in the courtyard. It is possible to enter the fort by simply jumping on the rocks it is built into, without having to start the quest to enter the fort and kill the bandits within. However, this does not affect the quest and it can still be accepted. In other words, bandits located inside the fort have no connection to the quest and the quest can still be completed after Treva's Watch has been cleared. Walkthrough Upon receiving the quest from Stalleo, the player will be asked to enter the escape tunnel. When inside, there is a staircase with three bandits stationed at the top and a fourth to the right. The quickest way to kill these is to use the Unrelenting Force shout on the three enemies at the top of the staircase into an explosive pot hanging from the ceiling. This will spread oil all over the floor at the top of the stairs, and the player simply has the flame the area for the oil to ignite and the bandits to catch fire. Note that there is an area to the right of the stairs with two chests. Continue following the tunnel and be wary of the bear trap awaiting you as you leave the area you just fought in. After climbing another flight of stairs, you will find a bandit hammering away at an anvil. If you are of a high enough level, you should sneak up on the bandit and backstab him (which should result in a one hit kill). If you are interested in smithing note that there are iron ingots directly opposite the anvil. In the other room in this area, there are two dead Nords and an Imperial Soldier. We suspect these to be Stalleo's family but this is never confirmed. Enter through the door in the area and continue forwards up yet another staircase. Be wary of the two bear traps directly after entering the new corridor, as activating either trap will alert the two bandits at the top of the stairs. However, if you are quick enough, you can activate these once again and simply wait for the first bandit to die by standing on them. Quickly kill the second bandit and continue on. The next area is full of bandits (seven to be exact) which includes the bandit chief, who has a battleaxe. Either try to avoid the chief's lunges and make quick work of the other bandits in there before targeting the chief, or kill him first before the other enemies. Once you've killed all bandits, pick the lock of the door (adept) in front of the sleeping quarters you just fought in and search the chest in there. After this follow the tunnel round once more. Note that there is a bookshelf of various weapons and armour before you turn right in the tunnel. After turning right enter the room on the left to find a Bound Sword spell tome. Head to through the dining area and follow the tunnel round to a closed wooden door. Open it and turn left. Be wary of the trap on the floor that activates a spike filled gate to swing round the corner. However, on the Xbox I found a bug that made the gate simply disappear for a few seconds when swinging round the corner so it didn't actually hurt me, rendering the trap pointless (not confirmed for PS3 or PC). Once again, follow the tunnel and you will soon come to a large staircase to the right and another tunnel that continues onwards. You can either take the forward tunnel and clear out the dungeon to the left before taking the staircase to avoid being attacked from behind or just climb the staircase killing the enemies along the way and search the room at the top to find a Courage spell tome and a Twin Secrets skill book. Whichever method you chose, the tunnel leads to the way out. However, before you exit to Skyrim, note that there is a chest at the far end of this tunnel but be wary of two traps along the way. Depending on whether or not you cleared out the fort before activating the quest you'll either have several enemies to kill or you'll simply just be able to activate the lever directly in front of you when leaving the tunnels. Bear in mind that you can still activate the lever to open the gate regardless of whether there are enemies or not, after which Stalleo and his bodyguards will aid you in fighting the bandits. To complete the quest, talk to Stalleo in the courtyard and you'll receive a Detect Life spell tome as a reward. Bugs * Activating the swinging spiked gate trap causes the gate to disappear when swinging round the corner and then reappear in a position that poses no danger to the player. *Quest stages will not be marked as completed. Completing the quest will move the quest to the inactive, completed quests portion of the journal but the individual stages will still be marked as incomplete. *Bear traps will reset themselves upon area transition, even after the area has been cleared of enemies. *It is possible that an Imperial Courier can inexplicably enter the keep interior once it has been cleared, even if the courtyard is still populated with enemies and the gate is locked. This can happen if the PC waits for several hours in the keep interior. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests